Under the Table
by Mytherna
Summary: When Ivan notices Alfred doing something under the table, it leads to a real good time for both of them.
1. Boredom of a Meeting

Hello, my people! I felt like writing porn, so here it is. Partial credit to my awesome rp partner for helping me figure out how to start this. Sorry that it's short and badly written, I wrote it at 2 in the morning. If you can guess who that nation was who caught them, you get a cookie. Also, I'll leave the ending to let your imaginations run wild~

* * *

Ivan sighed a little bit. What a long, boring meeting. Absolutely nothing at all was happening. Ludwig was yelling about something that the Russian man honestly couldn't care less about; Francis and Arthur were bitching about a war that happened years ago. He wondered if anyone would notice if he fell asleep. Ivan thought about this for a moment, but decided not to since he snored when he slept. Instead of falling asleep, he decided to look around the room for some form of entertainment.

Italy was drawing, China was playing with the panda he carried around with him all the time, and America was... Ivan couldn't actually determine what the other man was doing. Whatever it was, his eyes were closed and the Russian man couldn't seem to find his hands. _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ He thought, trying to see if he was correct.

Just as he was studying Alfred's face for an answer, the young man's eyes flitted open to look right at Ivan. His usually bright blue eyes were cloudy with lust. Even as Ivan's eyes darted away, Alfred's practically caressed the other nation's face with his mind. _How is no one else noticing this?!_ He thought, blush growing a little bit. Unfortunately, blood wasn't only going to his face. The thought of America jacking off to him right in the middle of a meeting was too much for him to not get hard. Ivan bit his lip and tried to ignore the erection in his pants.

However, his eyes kept flickering back to the other man, who's eyes were trained on him like a hawk. Ivan's cock twitched, refusing to be ignored like this. He squeezed his eyes shut, doing everything he could not to moan at the thought of Alfred sucking him off. Sadly, that thought was first and foremost on the horny American's brain as well. He wanted a taste of that huge cock, and was completely ready to go for it right now. Alfred's hands moved to unzip his own pants, letting his dick spring out so he could mess with it even more. He rubbed his thumb on the wettened tip in slow circles. This wasn't going to be enough to get him off though. He wanted to try giving oral for the first time. Gladly for him, Ivan wasn't to far away. Since no one was really paying attention, Alfred zipped up his pants again and slipped under the table to crawl over to the other nation.

Ivan hadn't even noticed, since he'd been doodling on the paper in front of him to get his mind off of the boner in his pants. However, the American was not going to let him forget. He got over in front of Ivan, spread the large man's legs with ease, and began to quite literally nuzzle against the cock in front of him. From what he could feel, it was huge. Every fiber in his body wanted to just whip it out and start to suck. But foreplay makes everything better, right? Ivan almost gasped and looked down. He bit his lip almost hard enough to make himself bleed. It felt so good, what Alfred was doing. Even though it was the worst thing he'd ever been a part of, it felt like the absolute best. "S-stop, Fredka..." He said weakly, though it was obvious he didn't really mean it. But Alfred wanted to make sure. "But I want you, Ivan... I've wanted you for a long, long time..." He said, looking up at the other man as he gently caressed the clothed erection. Ivan dipped a hand down into Alfred's golden locks, eyes encoraging him to go for it. And so he did.

He'd never given oral before, so this'd be a new thing for him. However, he'd watched enough porn to feel like he was an absolute expert. Alfred continued to tease by breathing hot air on the monsterous twitching erection. Finally, the American unzipped Ivan's pants. Fortunately, he wasn't even wearing underwear. Alfred wasn't expecting this though, but was pleasently suprised when the wet member sprung out and smeared hot precum on his face. He resisted the strong urge to touch himself as he felt the head slid across his cheek. He'd never had any real sexual experiences, and he was excited that this'd be his first. He eagerly began to lap at the tip like a dog, trying to get as much of that sweet yet salty taste into his mouth. Slowly, he began to take the tip into his mouth, sucking sweetly on that sensitive area. Ivan stroked through Alfred's hair, smiling with eyes half-lidded. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten any sort of oral, and it was just as perfect as he'd remembered it. Alfred slowly took in more of the huge throbbing member, moaning around it. It wasn't long before the young American practically had the whole cock in his mouth, enjoying his first time giving a blow job.

Ivan continued to look around the room like he was bored, though one hand continued to pull and play with Alfred's hair. The last thing Ivan wanted to do was to be caught getting it in the middle of a meeting. He struggled to not moan, though he knew he might not last long holding in the pleasured sounds.

Seeing as it was Alfred's first time, he was having a hard time getting air. Tears came to his eyes as he looked up in hopes that Ivan was almost done. It has been a while since Ivan had done anything but touch himself, so he was already feeling heat pool in his stomach.

A few seconds before he was ready to come, the nation next to them glanced over. Instead of freaking out like both of them had expected, he only times his eyes and grumbled something about "get a room" and "immature western nations". Ivan looked down to see if it was all right for him to come now. Alfred gave eyes that signaled the go-ahead, and so Ivan spilled seed all inside of the other man's mouth. He put an arm over his face to mask the moaning. Alfred gagged, since even though he'd been expecting it, he hadn't been expecting that much. Once he called himself, he leaned back down to give Alfred a kiss on the forehead."You did well, little one... I'll see you after the meeting."

Alfred went back to his seat, not thinking of anything but what the big Russian had in store for him.


	2. Out of the Closet

I'm continuing this one, only because I'm once again in a porn writing mood... Plus I'm at home, sick. What else am I supposed to do? Also, thank you for the amazing comments! They really make me happy and inspired to write more. It's short right now because I don't have any time.

Also, I've been thinking of writing on a Google Docs stream. Would anyone be interested in that? If anyone would, I'll write another chapter of this story like that. Follow me on twitter ( mytherna) or on tumblr (it_is_a_myth) for updates on when I'll be doing that.

* * *

Ivan softly hummed the tune to an old folk song as he waited for the meeting to be done. He knew Alfred wasn't going to just crawl out from the table. That'd be too obvious, and they'd both get caught. The younger nation climbed back to his seat, avoiding crawling on top of other people's feet. That would give him away faster than he could say "sorry". He carefully got back to his seat, gladly having avoided any tragedy.

The younger nation crawled back up into his chair, hoping no one would be suspicious. Gladly, most everyone was doing their own thing. However, Yao had a look of disgust on his face as he whispered something to Ivan, who looked away a bit before glancing to Alfred. 'Shit, are we gonna get in trouble?' America thought, worried about losing his reputation.

However, just as he thought China was going to give their little secret away, the elder nation just huffed and crossed his arms. Both of the guilty parties shared a soft noise of relief. About ten minutes after those tense moments, Germany called for the end of the meeting since Francis and Arthur were arguing about who knows (or cares) what. Ivan sat there like he was waiting for something, whilst Alfred practically ran out of the room to go jack off. The Russian man got up a little bit later to go find his partner. Outside of the meeting room, he searched around for his partner. He walked around aimlessly until he heard something coming from the cleaning closet.

Russia smiled a little bit and threw open the door. A loud gasp came from a surprised teenager that was inside, who thought he was getting caught. When he saw it was Ivan, however he smiled in a goofy sort of way. "Heh, hey babe..." He breathed out, zipper open and hard-on exposed as he was on the floor. Ivan smiled and came over to the other man, closing the door behind him before straddling him.

He smiled and kissed him deeply. Alfred moaned some, kissing back happily with a happy noise. They made out for a little bit before the American couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away, trying to pull off the other man's clothes in a feverish attempt to get him naked and exposed. Ivan grabbed onto him and rubbed against him a bit. "Ahh... Just like that, babe..." Alfred said, smiling in bliss.

The Russian smirked a bit, moving about to bite down on the younger man's neck, gaining a nice steady moan from Alfred. He pulled apart the other's button-down shirt, breaking a few of the buttons in the process. Ivan didn't care that he was being a bit violent, they'd been enemies for years. What else was expected?

Even though he wasn't nearly as angry at Alfred as he had been in past years, there was still pent up feelings from both sides. And in that short time in that tiny little janitor's closet, they were going to let it all out.


End file.
